Helping to Love
by Valeria M.C.P
Summary: Un hotel cinco estrellas, un zorro anaranjado, una chica que se cree cantante, una banda en bancarrota y, lo que nunca debe de faltar, un chico malo con un oscuro secreto. ¿Cómo todos estos chicos formaran lazos y harán de sus vidas un poco más interesantes? ¡Descúbrelo!
1. UNO

**Helping to Love**

 **Hinata.**

Hoy no era mi día.

La mañana—o más bien tarde— empezó mal cuando mi despertador sonó quince minutos después de lo planeado, después, el Autobús no llegaba a la parada de la esquina, y para mi sorpresa una chica no fue a trabajar y me toca cubrirle su turno de tres horas.

 _Jodida._

Esa es la palabra perfecta que me definía en este día.

Tenía que llegar a las cuatro de la mañana a mi pequeño departamento para hacer mis cosas e irme a las siete a la escuela y apenas eran un cuarto para la una de la mañana.

Mi castigo, por llegar una hora tarde, fue limpiar todo el Hotel.

Y apenas llevo las primeras cuatro plantas del Hotel.

Mientras limpio un jarrón traído desde- quien- sabe-dónde, miro de reojo a mi "acompañante": un niño de no más de diez años. Sus ojos cafés claros miran cada uno de mis movimientos, mientras que se lleva a la boca leche con chocolate. Le sonrío cuando me ofrece leche sin mediar palabra alguna, lo rechazo con la mano amablemente.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para estar despierto?—Pregunto y después añado:—no es que te quiera correr pero tus padres deben estar preocupados, llevas más de quince minutos fuera.

El pequeño me mira por unos segundos y después se sonroja.

Qué lindo.

—Buenas noches—dice después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Adiós.

Lo vi irse a la esquina y desaparecer.

Suelto un suspiro y me voy hacia el lado contrario. Me topo con una pareja de "tortolitos" que se comen en el pasillo, desvío la mirada cuando sus manos se _inquietan_.

Avanzo de inmediato.

Giro en el pasillo y me encuentro con un par de compañeros de trabajo. Tenten, una chica castaña y amiga de la escuela, me regala una sonrisa. Le sonrío. A su lado esta Tom, el cocinero del Hotel, él también me regala una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Tom, me voy. Tengo un proyecto para mañana—dijo Tenten. Toma de una esquina una gastada mochila y me mira.—Adios, Hinata.

—Adiós.

La vi irse.

Pobre, yo sé lo que se siente no dormir ni un minuto para acabar el proye… ¡Mierda!

Saco de inmediato mi celular, con manos temblorosas busco la aplicación de "Agenda", la abro y suelto un gemido. Claramente, en el cuadrito, decía: NO OLVIDAR; hasta la puse en negrita también. Toco el pequeño cuadrito y casi me da un ataque al corazón.

 **«PROYECTO:** _Ciencias Sociales, 60% de calificación. Un informe de 30 pag¨s sobre que es, que trata y como califica en la vida diaria._ **»**

Ni modo, la vida sigue… si… ¿¡A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR!?

Corro de inmediato hacia la Jefatura, doblo un par de esquinas y, cuando llego a la planta baja, camino un poco despacio.

No me apetece que me riñan en este momento.

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca y hago una mueca.

1:05 am.

Definitivamente no tendré ni la mitad del salario.

Pero no importa.

Me importan más mis estudios… o eso me hago creer.

Cuando llego a la Jefatura me arreglo un poco, quito la tierra de mi cara y acomodo mejor el uniforme. Suelto un suspiro y toco.

—Pase—la vos de Tsunade, mi Jefa, me hace tener escalofríos repentinos. Entro y la observo. Toda su oficina está llena de productos de limpieza, es un milagro que tenga un escritorio y un computador.

—Emm…—me aclaro la garganta, sus ojos, como la miel, me miran por un par de segundos con una expresión de ¿preocupación? ¿Exasperación? No tengo ni idea pero prosigo:—tengo que irme. Tengo un proyecto para mañana y, realmente, quiero sacarme una buena calificación.

Tsunade duda unos segundos, mira su papeleo y me mira de nuevo.

—Vale—dice, varios minutos después. Asiento y me volteo para macharme—pero antes—dice cuando tocaba el maldito pomo de la puerta que, por cierto, no gira. Me volteo (no sin antes dejar de apretar los dientes)—, tienes que limpiar la habitación del _Hijo del Jefe._

—¿Solo eso...?

—Solo eso.—Interrumpe y mira sus papeles.

La miro incrédula. ¿Dónde está el sermón de "aquí, en el Hotel, es muy importante el puntualismo"?

Camino hacia la esquina antes de que se arrepienta.

Saco un trapeador y unos cuantos productos de limpieza. Salgo hacia el pasillo y saco mis pequeños audífonos y me los pongo, subo el volumen un poco y voy hacia los elevadores.

Entro cuando el elevador llega y aplasto el pequeño botón brillante que dice "9". Tarareo la canción que suena y salgo cuando el elevador se abre minutos después. Miro el gran pasillo dorado que si no fuese que trabajaba aquí casi un año: juraría que es de oro.

La habitación del hijo de papi nunca se había limpiado antes, más bien, nadie lo hacía. Ni siquiera conocía al Hijo de mi Jefe.

Camino hacia el fondo y, en una gran puerta blanca con dorado, es la habitación. Un 1 grabado en blanco y negro me hiso rodar los ojos.

Saco mi tarjeta electrónica que me da el acceso a todo y se abre por arte de magia dejando un sonido segundos después.

Entro cuando la canción _"Temporary Fix" de One Direction_ suena.

Sin dudarlo: empiezo a bailarla, de un lado a otro, saltando y cantándola a todo pulmón. Esto es lo que me gustaba en mi trabajo, podía estar sola y hacer lo que me gusta sin burlas. Bajo de una silla brincando y… no se en que momento estoy en el piso.

Suelto un grito cuando me apoyo en una ¿espalda? Corro a buscar un conector de luz pero me caigo en el intento, y me levanto sin dudarlo.

Cuando enciendo la luz no pude ver nada por mi flequillo, me lo hago de lado y, después, otro grito de horror llena toda la habitación.

Los sillones están desacomodados y creo que rotos, hay varias botellas de cervezas en todos lados, cigarrillos en la mesita del medio y… algo blanco, y, aun dormido-dormida, alguien tirado en el piso.

Adiós nota perfecta.

Y hola nuevo problema.


	2. DOS

**Capitulo: Dos.**

 **Hinata.**

—Joooodeeer.

Ese fue el primer sonido (señal de vida) que escuche de él. Me levanto de la mejor cama que eh probado en toda mi vida, deposito la cerveza (que me estaba tomando por aburrimiento total) y camino hacia el chico.

Miro el reloj… y ya ni lamentarse es bueno.

Mis principios "normales" decían que me fuera de esa habitación que, tarde o temprano, al chico lo encontrarían. Pero mis principios morales, me dejaron ahí, encerrada, y bebiendo una helada cerveza para no dormirme.

El chico se queja y camino hacia él.

—¿Está bien?—Pregunto en canclillas.

El chico gruñe y se lleva las manos a su cabeza; tenía el cabello rubio alborotado y mojado. Me levanto y gimo (como una cosa miserable) cuando, poco a poco, me hago más pequeña. Levanto la mirada y el chico tiene una ceja alzada, me muerdo el labio para no tocar la ceja que chorrea de sangre. Segundos después: me mira mal, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Si no fuera por la sangre acumulada en sus ojos, diría, que eran los ojos más lindos del mundo.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?—. Su pregunta sonó arrastrada…, áspera y sin ninguna emoción.

—Yo….—me muevo incomoda por su penetrante mirada de loco—… esto…

—¡Lárgate de mí habitación!

 _¿Pero este que se cree? ¿No sabe que me eh quedado con él por horas y sin paga? ¡Sin paga!_

Me muerdo el labio para no gritarle como debería y quería hacerlo… mucho.

—No me hable así, Joven—digo molesta—me eh quedado con usted por horas hasta que reaccionara pero no, usted, estaba borracho al límite.

—Perdón—dice varios minutos después—, estoy un _poco_ borracho.

 _¿Un poco?,_ quise decirle, _apesta a vino rancio._

Asiento no muy conforme con esa "respuesta".

—¿Quién hizo todo esto?—Pregunto minutos después de quedarnos en un silencio incómodo. Levanto la mirada y, el chico, que no debe de tener más de 20, tiene la mirada no fija en mi. Me doy un zape mental.—¿Usted… hizo esto? ¿Solo?

—Si—admite mientras se va a sentar a su cama.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto incrédula.

El chico me mira y se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy… un poco loco—dice, para después, reírse.

Sonrío.

—Pues ya somos dos.

El chico me mira por unos segundos y baja la mirada al piso. No me paso por desapercibido sus mejillas rojas.

Acaba de sonrojarse.

No hay duda.

—¿Necesita algo?

Tarda en contestar.

—Algo para el dolor de cabeza—murmura.

Asiento y salgo corriendo de la habitación. Camino hacia los ascensores y me recuesto en la pared. Despejo mi vergüenza cuando el ascensor llega por fin. La canción del ascensor me hace dar vueltas, es una canción bastante fea. Voy hacia la cocina por un zumo de Kiwi con fresa y a la "enfermería" por unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Salgo pero recuerdo la ceja con sangre, regreso, y pido algodón y alcohol. Ahora si voy hacia los ascensores, se abre dejando ver la misma pareja de hace apenas unas horas, escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo. Aplasto el botón "9" y me muevo un poco nerviosa. ¿Y si el chico ya no está en la habitación?

Mejor para mí.

Un problema menos en mi vida.

Llego hacia la planta, camino rápidamente y toco la puerta.

Nadie contesta.

 _¿Y si se fue? ¿¡Y si se desmayó!?_

Abro de inmediato la puerta, dejo las cosas en la mesita (donde deje la cerveza) y busco con la mirada a ese rubio.

No está en el piso y tampoco a los costados de la cama. Frunzo el ceño y me encojo de hombros.

Se fue.

Me volteo para marcharme pero me llevo una mano al corazón.

El chico está enfrente de mí, con una pantalonera de deporte, en una mano lleva una toalla blanca y se la lleva a la cabeza para secarse. Su pecho estaba descubierto y estaba descalzo, me muerdo la lengua para no reprenderlo. ¿No sabía que había vidrios rotos? No hay, ya los limpie, pero por si las dudas.

Además se puede resfriar.

—Joven, en la mesita de noche hay pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y un zumo de Kiwi con fresa.

—Gracias—. Pasa por mi lado y su piel rosa la mía. Me volteo para despedirme pero que quedo estática. Su espalda. Su espalda estaba repleta de heridas sangrantes.

—¡Por dios!—Exclamo. El chico se voltea inmediatamente, pude ver que hacia una mueca de dolor.—¿Está bien? ¿Necesita un medico? Voy…

Niega con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que menos quiero en este momento—dice—, no quiero tener más problemas… hoy no.

 _¿Pero… porque? ¿Qué esconde el Hijo del Jefe?_

 _Nada bueno._

—Entonces… déjeme ayudarlo—dije, para después, odiarme a mí misma. Mi turno a cabo hace horas, no me están pagando y no lo harán. Pero, una parte de mí, dice que el chico está mal.

Muy mal.

El chico se muerde el labio… pero segundos después asiente. Va hacia la mesilla de noche y me pasa el alcohol y algodón. Sus dedos son largos, tiene pequeños tatuajes de puntos en sus nudillos.

Interesante.

Me da la espalda y se aclara la garganta.

Esa era la señal para decirme que estaba listo.

Mojo el algodón con el alcohol y me acerco.

—Esto va a doler—murmuro—¿listo?

—Listo. 

Poco a poco limpio las heridas, son más rasguños que heridas grandes y profundas; noto que el chico aprieta su mandíbula y se queda muy quieto.

—Soy Naruto—dijo varios minutos después.

—Hinata—conteste, mientras me mordía el labio para no lastimarlo—¿Te golpea…?

—Me caí— interrumpió Naruto—de una motocicleta.

—Debería de tener más cuidado, algunas profundas, dejaran cicatrices.

—Por favor—suelta una carcajada—, tutéame. Me haces sentir muy viejo.

Suelta una exclamación/maldición cuando aprieto más de lo debido.

—Lo siento—hago una mueca. Paso una última vez el algodón con alcohol y las heridas…, ya no sangran tanto. –Listo, termine. Debería ir con un doctor, tienes las costillas con moretones y eso puede ser gra…

—Gracias—se voltea y no me queda de otra que agachar la cabeza para mirarlo. Es muy alto. Me lleva como 15 centímetros más.—Te agradecería…, quería saber…, es que…

—No quiere que le diga a nadie de esto—acabo por el. "Naruto" asiente y me regala una sonrisa—. No hay problema. Me voy…

—Enserio, Hinata, gracias.

Le regalo una sonrisa.

—No hay de que—camino hacia la puerta, la abro y pude sentir la presencia de Naruto atrás de mi—adiós.

—Adiós—murmura.

Salgo y me voy hacia los elevadores. Bajo hasta la planta baja y me sorprende ver a la "prensa" en el vestíbulo. Enarco una ceja, busco con la mirada a alguien conocido y me encuentro con una Tenten hablando con policías. Me acerco hacia ella y me quedo un poco atrás. Minutos dspues deja de hablar con el policía y suspira.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto.

Tenten chasquea la lengua y dice:—hubo un accidente, es sobre la hija del Jefe.

—Ah…

Un momento.

Hija…, ¿Naruto no era su hijo?

—¿El jefe no tiene un hijo?

—Si, si—Tenten niega con la cabeza—son hermanos.

—¿Y ella esta bien? ¿Qué le paso?

—Fue un accidente de Motocicleta—se encoje de hombros—no le paso nada, solo se golpeó la cabeza.

Me sonríe y se va a trabajar.

 _Me caí… de una Motocicleta._

La vos de Naruto retumba en mis oídos….

…él tuvo algo que ver con ese accidente.


	3. TRES

**TRES**

 _ **Hinata.**_

La canción _Fall Out Boy_ de _Centuries_ se escucha en todo el Bar del Hotel. Es viernes y me toca en esta área. Chicas y chicas beben, y bailan en todo el espacio de la pista, mientras que yo estoy sirviendo Margaritas y, uno que otro, Tequila doble para los chicos con corazones rotos.

Lo bueno de este día es que te enteras de los chismes de los Huéspedes, ellos, simplemente, se abren a ti y confían en que no digas nada a nadie. Y lo hago…, no digo nada. ¿Por qué hacerlo?

Tenten está a mi lado coqueteando con uno que otro chico de una sola noche, me rio cuando Tenten desaparece y va hacia el "baño".

—Y le dije que la amaba—me cuenta un chico pelinegro, me mira a los ojos y pongo otro Tequila doble con limón en su pequeño vaso translucido—¡le dije que la amo!

—¿Y ella…que te dijo?—Divago mientras limpio con un trapo la barra.

Aun idiota se le ocurrió tirar las Margaritas con fuego delante de mí.

—Se fue corriendo—espeta con una risa seca.

—Ouch… pues ella se lo pierde ¿no?

El chico hace una sonrisa y se lleva el pequeño vaso a los labios, dejándolo vacío segundos después.

El chico me pide que lo llene más pero niego con la cabeza.

—Ya es mucho por hoy, amigo.—Frunce el ceño pero después hace una sonrisa.—¿Necesitas que pida un Taxi?

—No… no. Estoy bien—se levanta del taburete de cuero y saca una billetera—¿Cuánto te debo?

—Espera un momento—. Voy hacia la caja registradora y saco, de un cajón escondido, una calculadora. Una cuenta mal hecha y soy despedida. Hago la cuenta y en total son 50 dólares.

Voy hacia el chico, miro hacia el frente y me encuentro con ese cabello rubio caminado en el centro de la pista. Me escondo de inmediato debajo de la barra. El chico pelinegro, se asoma hacia abajo y me mira con una ceja alzada.

—¿Pasa algo?

Le sonrío lo más inocentemente que pude.

—No, no… se me cayó un lente de contacto—miento— ¿sabes? La cuenta va por parte de la casa.

—¿Estas segura?—Dice él.

—Sí, sí,—le hago señas para que se retire— no es nada.

El chico asiente incrédulo y desaparece de mi campo de visión. Me levanto un poco (con algunas cejas enarcadas con mis compañeros) y abro los ojos como platos. El mismo chico pelinegro mira con tanto odia al Rubio, creo que hasta escucho crujir la mandíbula del pelinegro.

—Sasuke…, yo…—gimió desesperado Naruto—… yo… no tuve…

Sasuke, de un momento a otro, ya lo tenía en el piso del Bar con una nariz sangrante. Me subo arriba de la barra y me bajo de inmediato para detenerlos.

—¡Paren, paren!—Grito mientras los dos se pelean, Naruto lea una patada al estómago a "Sasuke" y otro en la mejilla—¡Naruto para ya!

Jamás, enserio, jamás se me borrara los ojos entristecidos de Naruto al verme. Se pasa sus manos a su cabello, desesperado y con ganas de golpear a "Sasuke". Lo jala del brazo, lo levanta y hace todo lo posible para que deje de golpear. Naruto me mira sobre sus hombros, no me deja de ver… ¿quiere… quiere que vaya con ellos?

Miro atrás de Naruto y los guardias de seguridad ya están listos para sacarlos a patadas.

Me doy un par de cachetadas mentales. Naruto es el hijo del jefe, ¿Quién, en su sano juicio mental, haria eso?

Suelto un bufido y me quito el chaleco de "Barman". Lo dejo en la barra y sigo a esos dos chicos por detrás. Pude distinguir las quejas y susurros de esos dos. Me adelanto y aprieto el botón del elevador.

—Voy a la Enfermería—informo avanzando hacia el otro elevador. Naruto asiente. Veo que aprieta su mandíbula cuando Sasuke apoya, como no queriendo, sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Naruto.

 _Todavía sigue mal._

El ascensor hace un tintineo, desaparecen de mi vista cuando se adentran, se cierra y me quedo mirando las pinturas de la pared.

:::

Cuando tengo todas las cosas a la mano y estoy Psicológicamente preparada; toco la puerta. Doy un paso hacia atrás y me acomodo unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello. La puerta se abre dejando ver a Naruto con una cara cansada, como también, más moretones en ese bello rostro. Se hace a un lado y entro. La habitación esta… bien. No hay cervezas tiradas, sillones descuartizados, cigarrillos…, las cosas blancas. Todo está limpio.

Miro hacia la izquierda y, el pelinegro llamado Sasuke, esta plácidamente gruñendo y maldiciendo a Naruto en esa gran, y cómoda cama.

—¡La dejaste!—Dice Sasuke gritando a los cuatro vientos—¡siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas?! ¡Eso lo dijiste tú! ¡Tú maldita sea!

Naruto va hacia la esquina y se cruza de brazos. Su rostro esta serio y con una fina ceja arqueada.

—Me detuvo la policía, y, para variar, le dije a Sasori que la cuidara—dice Naruto minutos después de aquel incomodo momento de las verdades atoradas en la garganta—, no te encontré en ningún lado…

Sasuke se levanta de la cama y mira a Naruto como si le hubiera un golpe bajo. Un muy buen golpe bajo.

—¿¡Pero que mierda!?—Vocifera Sasuke.—¿A Sasori?—suelta una carcajada seca—¿de todas las personas que estaba en la fiesta lo elegiste a él? Sabiendo, a la perfección, que…

—¡No lo digas!—Exclama Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo—no lo digas, nunca.

Sasuke levanta las manos en forma de rendición y se deja caer a la cama.

—Esto es una mierda—murmura Sasuke riéndose. Levanta la cabeza y mira a Naruto—¿verdad?

Naruto se encoge de hombros y doy un respingo cuando me mira.

—Todo es una mierda.

Lo dijo sin dejarme de ver ni un segundo.

 **:::**

—¡Era espectacular!—Grita Tenten en mi oído—Guapo, ni tan pobre ni tan rico, buen besador, ¿Qué más quiero en mi vida?

Suelta un suspiro de enamorada.

Niego con la cabeza divertida.

—¿Nhe, Hinata?

La observo hacer señas hacia el "living". Enarco una ceja cuando observo a Sasuke y Naruto hablar con Ino, la chica que atiende a los clientes, y hacerles gesto de desaprobación, y hablando en susurros. Tenten, en una fuerza de arrebato, camina con el trapeador hacia ellos. Hace como que limpia y, cuando regresa, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso no es bueno.

—Van a ir, esta noche, a unas carreras—me chismea—quieren pero no quieren—la miro sin entender—piensan que pasara lo de la otra vez…

Asiento y me encojo de hombros. ¿Por qué debería importarme eso?

Miro hacia el frente y Naruto me observa… o eso creo yo. Lleva puesto lentes negros cuadrados y va bien vestido con jeans y convers negras. Levanta su mano derecha y sonríe. Me sonrojo y le devuelvo el saludo, miro de reojo a una chica caminar hacia él sonriéndole y abalanzándose en un abrazo.

Me muero de vergüenza interna.


	4. CUATRO

**CUATRO**

— _Pero si te gusta causar problemas en habitaciones del hotel_ —tarareo de un lado a otro en el pasillo de las habitaciones, con un trapeador como micrófono— _y si te gusta tener una cita secreta, y si te gusta conducir a media noche con las ventanas abajo, y si te gusta ir a lugares que ni siquiera podemos pronunciar…_

— _¡Baby is perfectp!_

Frunzo el ceño al escuchar el mal inglés y la letra equivocada. Me quito los audífonos de un tirón y veo a una Tenten cantando con un gran sentimiento. Tomo, de la esquina, un trapo y se lo aviento a la cara. Se calla abruptamente. Se quita el trapo y me mira feo.

—Te equivocaste—espeto, encogiéndome de hombros, mientras enjuago con dedicación el trapeador.

— _Te equivocaste—_ me imita Tenten, se pone en jarras y me observa.

La miro con una ceja alzada, doy otra "pasada" al piso, me apoyo en él, mientras miro a Tenten con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cuándo sales de tu turno?—pregunta Tenten, mientras que me ayuda a levantar una maceta falsa como decoración.

—Media hora—respondo con un quejido. ¡Esa maldita maceta esta pesada! Creo que me lesione la espalda.

—¿Vamos…?

—Nop—la interrumpo—quiero darme un muy buen baño, cantar un poco e irme a dormir. Mi sábado, en la noche, perfecto.

Tenten hace un puchero.

—Bueno—dice rendida—¡tú te lo pierdes!

La veo caminar hacia los ascensores, alzo una ceja cuando viene de nuevo hacia a mí.

—Va estar Naruto—mueve sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

—¡Ja! ¡Menos voy!

Tenten gime de impotencia y se va. Dejándome completamente sola, y con mi música a todo volumen. Suelto un suspiro y, con cuidado, saco un par de trapos con olor para limpiar las perillas de la puerta. Veo a una chica, que no conozco, con un carro de lavandería salir de la habitación de al lado. Se ve pálida y creo que está a punto de llorar, mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro y se detiene cuando me mira.

—Disculpa…—intenta no llorar mordiéndose el labio— ¿puedes… puedes ayudarme?

Dejo las cosas en su lugar y me seco las manos con mi uniforme. Asiento.

—Me… me han llamado de mi casa—explica—mi Padre esta… mal. Tengo que ir al Hospital, ¿te importaría decirle a Tsunade sobre eso?—hago una mueca—¡Por favor! Te lo agradecería eternamente.

—Vale—farfullo—¿Cómo te llamas?

— _Nala_ —contesta. Asiento con resignación—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Me mira por última vez y sale corriendo.

:::

—¿Cómo se llama?—Dice autoritaria Tsunade, revisando unos papeles en su Oficina.

—Nala—contesto.

—Mmm—alza su cabeza y me mira—¿me harías un favor?

Me abstuve a marcharme de ahí.

¿Me voy o no me voy…?

—Si—digo aparentando serenidad, aunque por dentro estoy gritándole que se vaya mucho a la…

Tsunade sonríe.

—¿Puedes limpiar la habitación 7 de los VIPS?

—¿¡Toda!?—Chillo.

—No, oh, no—se ríe más—solo recoge la ropa y ya te puedes marchar. Te daré un muy buen bono.

 _Ajaaa._

Asiento y salgo de la Oficina.

 _Vaya vida que me cargo._

 **:::**

Cuando llego hacia los "VIPS" e encuentro con un carrito de lavandería en el fondo, voy hacia el y busco al dueño. No hay nadie. Suelto un suspiro y voy hacia la habitación correspondiente. Entro y… daría cualquier cosa para quedarme una noche ahí.

Una hermosa vista de la Ciudad en Sábado, una gran cama y chocolates para la ocasión. Reviso todo el cuarto no y no hay nadie. ¡Chocolates allá voy! Tomo uno y me lo meto a la boca, camino hacia la cama y me dejo caer. Cierro los ojos y me estoy quieta disfrutando el chocolate. Tomo, de la esquina, el control remoto y enciendo la Televisión.

— _Los_ vocalistas de la Banda _Sexiest Fantasies_ han tenido pequeños inconvenientes con su "ex" integrante—me levanto de golpe cuando escucho la nota de la reportera—Matsuri abandono la Banda hace menos de tres semanas—las imágenes de un concierto aparecen, observo como "Matsuri" se equivoca de canción y la abuchean. Avienta el micrófono y sale de la toma—los integrantes no han querido darnos información, ¡esperemos que haya más noticias!

Me encojo de hombros y le cambio. Eso no me importa, me detengo en una serie de cocina.

 **:::**

Cuando me canso de ver televisión empiezo a recoger la ropa usada del Hotel, voy hacia el carrito y enarco una ceja. Ya no está donde lo deje, al contrario, está al frente de la Habitación de… él.

La puerta de Naruto está cerrada.

Con paso sigiloso voy hacia el carrito, lo jalo hacia a mi sin hacer nada de ruido y respiro cuando llego al final del pasillo. Doblo la ropa mal hecha y… ¡santo dios!

Grito como una loca y apunto al pequeño monstruo que duerme plácidamente entre batas de baño.

Una puerta se azota.

Miro hacia el pasillo y un Naruto adormilado sale limpiándose la cara, y bostezando.

—¿Qué pasa?—dice Naruto observándome.

Apunto hacia el carrito y me quedo quieta cuando el olor de Naruto llega fuertemente. Naruto se tensa y me observa.

Miro al pequeño animal anaranjado, se despierta de golpe y se queda quieto o quieta, observándonos. Me tapo la boca para no gritar de nuevo. Controlo mi respiración y agrando los ojos al ver cómo, ese pequeño y raro animal, bosteza de cansancio. Es pequeño y anaranjado, tiene grandes orejas picudas y una cola.

Un zorro.

Naruto, con el dedo índice, le acaricia su estómago y hago un "oooh" de ternura cuando lo muerde con esos pequeños dientes y hace todo lo posible para que no se le mueva el dedo.

Naruto me mira y me sonríe.

Me sonrojo.

Me deja de ver cuando carga a ese pequeño diablillo.

— _Kurama_ —dice Naruto. Lo miro sin entender—así se llama.

Abro los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es tuyo?

—Si—le rasca las orejas a "Kurama"—llevo toda la tarde buscándolo…

—Sí, Tsunade, se entera…—lo interrumpo—… se lo llevaran. ¿Y tu Padre? ¿Qué dice él?

—Es alérgico a todos los animales—responde, a la vez, que sonríe con pesar y niega con la cabeza. Kurama deja su dedo y me observa con esas grandes orejas. ¡Que mono es! Le acaricio su nariz y trata de morderme el dedo también.

—¿Te digo una cosa?—Susurra Naruto. Asiento porque no tengo de otra. Dejo de acariciar a Kurama—¿será nuestro secreto?

Me cruzo de brazos.

—¿Otro más a la lista? Ya veo, esto va enserio—Naruto carcajea—solo… cuídalo y no lo dejes Salir.

Naruto asiente y va hacia su habitación.

Tomo las cosas y me marcho lo más rápido posible.

 _El sábado ya ha acabado..._


	5. CINCO

**CINCO**

—Buenos días…

Enarco una ceja cuando observo a Tenten sentarse en frente de mí con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me mentiste?—le digo, apretando los dientes.

Tenten se voltea y me mira como si yo estuviese loca.

—¿Sobre qué?

La miro feo.

—¡Sobre, Naruto!—chillo, y eso hace que mis compañeros me miren. Respiro un poco y agrego:—me dijiste que Naruto estaría en una fiesta, y no fue así.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Cierto! Pues…—se encoje de hombros—… no sé qué paso, mis amigos me dijeron que él estaría ahí, pero no fue. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada—farfullo, observando la ventana.

Miro de reojo que Tenten asiente y mira sus uñas como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Por cierto—Tenten levanta su cabeza y eso hace que unos mechones marrones le caigan en su rostro— Naruto me pregunto en donde estu…

—¡Buenos días, Jóvenes, no tan jóvenes!—interrumpió el Maestro Asuma, yendo a su escritorio y depositando sus cosas—. ¡Hoy abra examen sorpresa!

Tenten hace una mueca y se voltea dejándome con la duda.

 **…**

Me fue bastante bien en el examen… o eso creo yo.

Deposito todas mis cosas en mi casillero, me quito la apretada cola de caballo que me había hecho esta mañana para hacer un chongo mal hecho; azoto el casillero y empiezo a caminar hacia la salida. En el trayecto observo a una Tenten, sonriente, en medio del pasillo platicando con varios chicos más grandes que ella; ruedo los ojos y voy hacia ella para despedirme.

Tengo menos de media hora para llegar al Hotel, y hacer todo lo posible para recoger mi quincena y comer algo decente por el camino. Enarco una ceja cuando observo a Tenten correr a mi dirección con una sonrisa, salta y llega hasta mi lado.

—¡Adivina! ¡Adivina!

—Me rindo—farfullo, aun caminando.

Tenten hace un mohín. Suelto un suspiro de resignación y digo:—

—¿Ya tienes novio?

—No.

—¿Esposo?

Tenten lo piensa unos segundos y yo la miro con los ojos como platos.

—¡No! ¡Ni siquiera tengo novio! ¡Por dios!

—¿Entonces?—espeto—. No me digas que estas embarazada…

—¡Eso tampoco! ¡Por dios! –suelta un suspiro—, que imaginación la tuya.

Rio cuando bajamos las escaleras.

—¿Adivina quién está afuera espera…?—continua Tenten, pero calla cuando me mira palidecer por completo.

—Dime que no es cierto—susurro, imaginando lo peor.

Imaginando que Naruto está ahí afuera esperando.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Sobre Naruto!

—¿Él que tiene que ver en esto?—Tenten me mira de lado—. ¡Es sobre el chico que te había platicado hace poco!

—Oh, ¿entonces que con ese "chico"?

Tenten cierra los ojos y sonríe a la vez.

—Viene a recogerme y después me llevara a comer. ¿Vienes?

—No—hago una mueca cuando Tenten cruza sus manos—, no iría de todos modos. Es tu cita y la debes disfrutar, además iré a recoger mi quincena.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, ¿me conoces? ¿Sí? Pues sabes que esa sería mi respuesta ante todo. Disfrútala y pásatela muy bien —la abrazo—nos vemos.

Tenten me sonríe con entusiasmo.

—Nos vemos.

Camino por el campus y observo aquellos jóvenes que tienen Autos.

—Qué envidia—murmuro, con un mohín y sacando mis audífonos. Me los pongo y mi canción favorita empieza a retumbar en mi cabeza.

Camino dos cuadras más y espero el Autobús que me deja en mi Trabajo y a una cuadra del Banco. Cuando llega el Autobús me quedo parada por la gente que va a trabajar y la que sale de la Escuela. Miro todo el recorrido y creo que hasta ya me lo sé de memoria. Una Panadería que a su cartel le falta la "P" en la primera cuadra, una local de libros viejos y baratos a la tercera, y la quinta hay un pequeño café que admite a las mascotas.

Hago una sonrisa irónica.

Recuerdo el porqué de trabajar: una familia incompleta, una Madre alcohólica y una hermana menor con un problema en los ojos. Hago una mueca cuando recuerdo el medicamento que necesita, por las faltas que eh tenido últimamente… no me alcanzara para nada.

Bajo a una cuadra del Hotel, paso por la gente de oficina y hago otra mueca cuando me doy cuenta que nunca he encajado en nada. Llego hasta el Banco y entro a una pequeña cabina. Saco mi tarjeta de crédito y la deposito en la cerradura para después decir mi contraseña.

Espero hasta que cargue y eso hace que observe las hermosas flores que tiene una trabajadora en su escritorio. Sonrío cuando veo a un hombre tocarle el hombro y ella voltea con una sonrisa, ella se levanta y lo abraza como si su vida dependería de ello, lo besa segundos después.

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, veo el cajero y casi me da un infarto.

Hay muchos ceros en mi cuenta.

Deposito mi mano en el vidrio y respiro profundamente.

Debe de haber un error.

Me muerdo el labio para pensar qué demonios hare con tanto dinero que, posiblemente y lo más seguro, no es mío.

Saco mi celular para marcar a la Oficina de Tsunade pero es imposible, no tengo suficiente "saldo" para que la llamada salga.

Llevo mis manos a mi nuca y observo esa gran cantidad de dinero que no sé cómo demonios ha llegado ahí.

¿Pero y si es mi dinero? ¿De dónde salió?

 **…**

Llego al Hotel, observo todo el perímetro para encontrar algún policía cerca—y huir si así lo es— pero esta todo normal; camino hacia la oficina de Tsunade para ganar algo de tiempo. Llego a la Oficina y casi tumbo la puerta a golpes.

—¡Si vuelven a tocar así los despido!

Eso, para mí, fue un pase.

Entro y veo como Tsunade esta, como de costumbre, con muchos papeles alrededor de ella.

—Lo lamento—murmuro—… tengo un problema.

—¿Qué pasa?—se quita sus lentes y cruza sus manos.

—En mi cuenta, de trabajo, hay mucho dinero que no sé dónde haya salido. No quiero tomar lo que no es mío… ¿y si me meten a la cárcel? ¡Yo no hice nada! Tsunade, he faltado mucho y es por eso que dudo de aquel dinero…—veo como enarca una ceja y esconde una sonrisa— ¿es mío o no es mío?

—Es tuyo…

Un peso de encima se desvaneció.

—Lo depositó, Naruto, el hijo del Jefe.

 **...**

Estoy en Shock.

No puedo tocar esa puerta porque me da miedo verlo de nuevo. Cierro los ojos cuando toco la puerto pero salgo corriendo hacia el ascensor.

¡No debí tocar!

Pido que venga el ascensor inmediatamente no obstante deseo que se tarde para recapacitar. Quiero que todo esto—lo que siento, mis problemas e inseguridades— se vayan y se escondan a lo más profundo de mi ser.

Respiro normalmente y me armo de valor para tocar la puerta.

Es muy sencillo: toco la puerta, Naruto sale y le devuelvo su dinero.

¡Si, así de fácil!

Toco la puerta de nuevo, pero ahora más fuerte, y doy un paso hacia atrás.

Segundos después la canción _Let Her Go_ de _Passenger_ llega hasta mis oídos, a la vez, que miro a un Naruto recién bañado con el pecho desnudo y con una toalla alrededor de su cadera.

—Lo siento, estaba escuchando música y no escuchaba muy bien—me sonríe—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… yo… vine… yo—muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, estoy haciendo el ridículo enfrente de ese chico que se burla de mi escondiendo una sonrisa. Levanto mi cabeza y digo con vos dura:—vine a devolverte el dinero.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mucho, además, no sé porque tú—hago énfasis en "tú"— me lo depositaste.

Naruto se lleva las manos a su mojado cabello y deja una en su nuca.

—Es por…—mira a los pasillos y se detiene en una cámara "escondida"—ven entra.

—No…

Pero él se adentró a su habitación sin esperar mi respuesta. A regañadientes entro y de inmediatamente localizo a Kurama en la cama de Naruto jugando con una pelota.

—Es por lo que hiciste por mí. Averigüe con Tsunade y me dijo que ya no estabas en tu turno. Esa es mi forma de pagarte.

Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro con una ceja alzada. Eso es MUCHO dinero por solo haberlo cuidarlo un par de horas más. Son más de cinco mil dólares. Hay algo más que no me ha dicho.

—¿Qué?—me espeta él—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Naruto…

—¡Bien! ¡Está bien!—se voltea y me da la espalda el muy desgraciado—. Necesito otro favor…


	6. SEIS

**SEIS**

* * *

—¡ **H** inata, espera!

Aprieto la mandíbula cuando salgo hacia el pasillo, camino rápidamente hacia el elevador pero, segundos antes de tocar el botón, una gran mano se envuelve en mi brazo.

Me quito de inmediato ante su toque.

—¿Acaso crees que siempre te ayudare con tus "favores" y "secretos"?—espeto—¡no te conozco! ¡No somas nada! ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cierto?

Naruto hace una mueca y agacha la cabeza.

No decimos nada por minutos y ya me siento culpable por haberle gritado de esa manera.

—Naruto…—carraspeo—…. Naruto, yo, es que… por dios—levanto la mirada hacia el techo—¿qué hago yo en esta situación? ¿Acaso te pedí nacer, Dios? ¿Acaso me odias por haberme robado un lápiz en el pre-escolar?

Me llevo las manos a mí desordenado cabello: ¡es por eso! ¡Por haberme robado un lápiz! ¡El karma existe!

 _No, no._

Niego con mi cabeza, no es momento de pensar eso.

—Te agradezco, enserio te agradezco, sobre el dinero pero no puedo aceptarlo—continúo y agrego:—jamás aceptaría tanto por solo haberte cuidado y hacerte otro "favor". Bastante tenemos con el primero y con el segundo, además, no te conozco; solo sé que eres el hijo de MI jefe y te llamas Naruto…

Y caigo en la cuenta de que Naruto se moleste, haga su berrinche de niño rico y haga todo lo posible para que me despidan.

—¿No me despedirás?

Naruto levanta la cabeza y de inmediato se ve que eso lo molesto.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!—resopla—, jamás haría eso.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en un silencio incómodo.

—Perdón, pensé que me podías ayudar con algo sencillo—continua Naruto—, no era nada difícil y solo por una noche.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Dímelo.

Naruto infla sus mejillas y dice:

—No, no quiero molestarte más.

Levanto las manos en rendición y escucho como el elevador se cierra con ese tintineo.

No le tomo importancia. Tengo que aclarar todo esto.

—¿Por qué yo?

Naruto enarca una ceja.

—Porque me ayudaste—se encoje de hombros—pensé que podíamos ser amigos…

—¿Tienes amigos?—Naruto asiente—¿y les pagaste por ser tus amigos?

—… no.

—¡Ahí está la respuesta!

—No entiendo…

Me doy una palmada en la frente. Naruto ríe.

—Somos "amigos" ¿vale? No es necesario que me pagues.

Naruto lo "procesa" por varios segundos, agacha su cabeza y minutos después la levanta con una sonrisa. Yo le sonrío también, ya entendió el punto de esta conversación para nada normal entre "amigos".

—¿Entonces si me harás el favor aunque no te pague?

Se me borra la sonrisa y empiezo a andar hacia el elevador de nuevo.

Sip, el maldito Karma existe.

—¡Jamás entenderás!—le espetó a la vez que aplasto el botón.

Ese maldito y conocido botón.

—¡Era una broma!—llega hasta mi lado—. Todo a su tiempo, ¿eso me tratas de decir?

—¡Sí!—levanto la cabeza y las manos hacia el techo—¡por fin! ¡Eso era!

Naruto sonríe como diciendo "yo lo sé todo, Hinata". Ruedo los ojos con una genuina sonrisa.

—Bien. Ya que toda esta claro en esta "relación" me voy a trabajar. Nos vemos.

Naruto asiente.

—Gracias, y sobre el dinero… quédatelo, lo necesitas más que yo.

Se marchó antes de que le respondiera.

—Te lo pagare—murmuro—algún día.

Me volteo y tarareo la canción _Demons_ de _Imagine Dragons_ mientras espero el ascensor, levanto mi pie de abajo hacia arriba cuando solo faltan dos pisos para que llegue. Juego con el moño de mi uniforme y muevo mi cabeza. Me encanta esa canción.

—¡Kurama!

Me llevo una mano a mi pecho cuando casi me da un infarto, enarco una ceja cuando veo a Naruto salir y buscar desesperado a…

—No…—murmuro— no puede estar pasando.

—¡Kurama!

Me golpeó la cabeza en la pared.

Miro de reojo como Naruto busca y busca en el pasillo, pero obviamente no hay nada a menos que este escondido en esos floreros que alcanzan lo doble de su tamaño.

Naruto se topa con mi mirada y me mira con miedo.

Allá vamos nuevo "favor".

 **…**

—Te lo dije—farfullo.

—¡No me dijiste nada!—espeta Naruto.

Me encojo de hombros y hago un mohín. Naruto solo resopla.

Han pasado más de 15 minutos desde que escuche el elevador cerrarse, hay tantas posibilidades y de esas posibilidades el 10% es bueno.

—¿Dónde crees que este?—pregunto, sonando muy insegura.

Naruto me mira y se encoje de hombros.

—Solo sé que le gusta mucho bañarse…—lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y él también me mira igual—¿estás pensando los mismo que yo?

Sonrío.

—Si…, Noup. ¿Qué?

Naruto se golpea la frente.

—¡Debe estar en la piscina!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—Hmp, ¡que no, que ya nos pasamos del piso indicado!

Naruto me mira mal, yo levanto las manos en rendición y hago una sonrisa de inocencia.

—¡Cancelar! ¡Aplasta el botón de cancelar!

Hago lo que me dice, muevo mi cabeza de abajo hacia arriba y de derecha e izquierda pero no encuentro ese maldito botón en la pizarra electrónica.

Lo veo en la esquina y lo aplasto.

Volteo y miro a Naruto como si nada hubiese pasado.

Si no hubiese hecho el ridículo de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Naruto gruñe, me empuja con su cadera y eso hace que me pegue en la pared que, por cierto, esta fría. Lo miro con incredulidad y ofendida.

—¡Oye!—lo empujo de nuevo (pero con mis manos) y se pega en la pared. Rio como loca al ver que se soba la frente.

La puerta del elevador se abre en un piso. No le tomamos importancia porque ese no es el indicado.

—¡No, tu empezaste!—me reclama Naruto.

Lo miro indignada.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo?—me apunto a mí misma—¿Quién me empujo? ¿El fantasma del hotel? ¿He? ¡Contéstame!

Naruto chasquea la lengua y mira hacia donde yo no este. Resoplo. Segundos después miro de reojo a Naruto que se queda viendo algo en el piso. Sigo su mirada y veo una pelota. Exactamente la pelota de Kurama. Miro a Naruto y él me mira también.

Creo que la naturaleza, el mundo, dios, la NASA o lo que exista en todo el universo… esta en nuestra contra; justo cuando casi se cerraba el elevador aparece un Kurama tratando de agarrar la pelota.

—¡Kurama!—grita Naruto, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que el elevador se pare.

Kurama se asusta y alza sus orejas puntiagudas. Saca su lengua al reconocer a Naruto y cuando estaba a punto de entrar se cierra el elevador.

Lo vimos desaparecer segundos después.

Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia la pared del elevador…

… esto será difícil.


	7. SIETE

**SIETE**

* * *

—Tú ve a la derecha—, apunto el pasillo correspondiente—, y yo iré a la izquierda, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto asiente con determinación y corre sin dudarlo.

Yo también lo imito.

Veo cada uno de los cuartos y todos están cerrados, para mi dicha y gratitud hacia Dios. Giro hacia la izquierda y veo a una Tenten regar las plantas del Hotel, observo que tiene una sonrisa de tonta enamorada y corro hacia ella.

—¡Tenten!

Tenten da un respingo y me voltea a ver. Hace una sonrisa y se detiene en su tarea de ser regadora de plantas.

—¡Hinata! ¿Quieres saber cómo me fue en mi…?

—No me importa—la interrumpo, llegando a su lado y agarrando esa botella de agua.

Tengo mucha sed, correr como una loca en tu trabajo da mucha sed. Tenten hace un mohín y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Dejo la botella de agua en su lugar y pregunto:

—¿Has visto un pequeño zorro, anaranjado y con una pelota…?

—¿Un zorro, anaranjado y con una pelota?—asiento—¿era pequeño?

Asiento de inmediato y casi gritándole que me diga a donde se fue.

—Pues…—se hace la pensativa y me apunta hacia la puerta del fondo, sigo ese dedo—… no.

Aprieto mi mandíbula cuando la escucho reír como una loca.

—No estoy para bromas, Tenten.

Tenten me mira como si estuviese hablando enserio, pero segundos después levanta sus manos en forma de rendición.

—Acaba de pasar esa pequeña cosa esponjosa—me dice haciendo un mohín—, no me hizo caso y se fue hacia los cuartos "c".

—No.

—Si.

—¿A los cuartos de las bandas y eso?

—Así es—Tenten de nuevo empieza a regar las plantas con una sonrisa.

Se nota de inmediato que le encanta hacer esto.

—¿Hay huéspedes en este momento?

—Creo que dos—me ve de reojo, quitandole importancia segundos despues con la mano—. Tsunade me dijo que no dejara pasar a nadie, a esas "personas" no les gusta que hagan ruido, los molesten o inclusive que los paparazis vengan aquí. Ya sabes, esos pretenciosos Artistas que nos tratan como si fuéramos basura.

—Lo sé, esos son los peores—suelto un bufido—. Gracias, Tenten. ¡Te debo una!

Empiezo a correr antes de que me diga, reclame o grite algo que perjudique nuestra amistad. No quiero que recuerde todas las que le debo. Empiezo a correr y pude ver una pequeña figura en la esquina, corro como nunca lo había hecho y me quedo estática.

Naruto, ese tonto rubio y esa sonrisa que nunca se apaga, ve una habitación que esta al fondo, completamente fuera de si.; Mientras Kurama entra como si fuera su casa y no un departamento cualquiera.

—Kurama—susurro, haciendo movimientos extraños con mis manos, para llamar la atención de él, pero Kurama no me presta nada de atención.

Me ignora completamente.

Naruto solo está parado sin hacer nada. Llego hasta su lado: puedo ver algo blanco, que cuelga en unos ganchos y sobre sale de esa habitación.

—¿Estas bien?—murmuro. Naruto me ve de reojo y asiente.—¿Si sabes que Kurama está ahí adentro, verdad?

Naruto asiente de nuevo.

—Umh—me cruzo de brazos—¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que se...

—No puedo hacerlo—me interrumpe.

Lo veo con una ceja alzada y murmuro:

—¿Qué no puedes hacer?

Naruto juega con sus grandes manos, jamás lo había visto así: nervioso, con un poco de sudor en su frente (eso que hay aire acondicionado por todas partes) y haciendo todo lo posible para no desmoronarse ante mis ojos.

Suelto un suspiro.

—¿Quieres que vaya por Kurama?

Naruto solo asiente y solo pude escuchar, muy apenas, un pequeño susurro que decía _"si, por favor"._

Caminó, un poco dudativa, hasta esa habitación, abro más la puerta de madera y me quedo estupefacta cuando observo aquella habitación. No es como las otras que hay en el Hotel, no, la que tengo enfrente de mí parece más como un hospital: todo es blanco, hay monitores por todas partes y como olvidar aquella joven de cabellos rosas dormida, con muchas cosas (cables, cintas blancas en sus palmas, vendas) en sus manos y pecho.

Los «bips, bips, bips» que emiten esas máquinas es todo lo que se escucha en esa habitación. Busco a Kurama y lo encuentro acurrucado en el cuello de aquella joven.

Dudo si salirme o no, no me quiero meter en problemas por cosas como estas.

Veo sobre mis hombros y Naruto solo ve el piso recién trapeado.

¿Qué mosca le pico?

Mi cabeza gira muchas veces, para ver la salida y a la chica. No sé qué hacer. Salir y jamás hablarle a Naruto de nuevo o tomar a ese zorro y salir corriendo para que nadie me vea y que Naruto me dé una explicación.

Suelto un suspiro, muerdo mi dedo y empiezo a caminar hacia Kurama.

—Vamos, Kurama—le susurro—, ven pequeño…

Lo cargo y de inmediato empieza a llorar como un pequeño perrito que tiene miedo. Lo ahueco en mi pecho y él, Kurama, no se quiere quedar quieto, quiere ir con esa chica que está en cama.

—Kurama—susurro, mientras el sigue viendo a la peli rosa dormida—, Kurama…, ella va a estar bien…

¡¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?! ¡¿Yo, consolando a un zorro anaranjado?! ¡Pff!

Kurama, unos cuantos segundos, duda si mirarme o no, pero lo hace y sus ojos negros miran los míos.

—Ella va a estar bien—susurro, acariciando sus pequeñas orejas y haciendo una media sonrisa—. Te lo prometo.

Y como si esas palabras le gustaran dejó su cabeza en mis manos y cierra los ojos. Salgo de aquella habitación, cierro la puerta y busco a Naruto—porque no está donde lo deje—, y lo veo en la esquina del pasillo. Camino hacia él, sus ojos no dejan de verme y eso hace que me ponga un poco incomoda, pero no se lo demuestro. Kurama todavía tienes los ojos cerrados y me da un poco de miedo de que se despierte y empieza a llorar.

—Gracias—murmuró Naruto, acorrucando a Kurama entre sus brazos.

—De nada—digo acariciando a Kurama cuando se despierta y saca su lengua al reconocer a Naruto—. Tengo que…

—¿Quieres ir a la azotea?

Miro a Naruto como si estuviese loco, pero no está bromeando. Asiento. Naruto asiente también, pero el con una sonrisa, y empieza a caminar hacia el elevador cercano. Kurama juega con sus dedos y suelta pequeños gruñidos porque Naruto lo molesta. Sonrío. Nunca he tenido una mascota, mis Padres muy apenas cuidaban de mí y mi hermana. Suelto un suspiro. Hoy tengo que llegar temprano al departamento para ayudar a Hanabi con su tarea y hacer las mías.

Esperamos el Ascensor, todo el trayecto fue gruñidos y carcajadas de Kurama y ese rubio. Y en minutos el aire de afuera vuela mi cabello.

Desde ahí, en la azotea del hotel, se puede ver toda la ciudad iluminada. El atardecer poco a poco desaparece y hace que, este momento, se haga un poco pesado. El letrero del Hotel está apagado, pero no tardan en prenderlo.

Naruto camina hacia la parte opuesta y se sienta en unas sillas de sol. Esas son las comodidades de ser el hijo del dueño del hotel. Suspiro. Me siento a su lado y me aclaro la garganta.

Esto se siente muy íntimo…, muy… ¿difícil?

—Te preguntaras quien es la chica de la habitación, ¿verdad?

Miro a Naruto de reojo y después hacia el frente, observando el atardecer.

—No te estoy obligando para que me lo digas—le espeto, llevándome un mechón rebelde a la oreja—. ¿Cierto?

Naruto hace una media sonrisa.

—No, pero somos amigos… y quiero contártelo.

Ruedo los ojos.

No llevamos más de dos semanas en conocernos y usa la palabra "amigo" para manipularme. Creo que él sabe que "amigo" para mí es un golpe bajo, sabe que yo siempre ayudo a mis amigos y que son algo importante en mi vida. En nuestra vida.

Esto no es normal, definitivamente no lo es. ¿Acaso soy tan fácil de conocer?

—Ella tuvo un accidente—Naruto deja de acariciar a Kurama y Kurama le pide que siga, pero Naruto no lo hace—… ella…, está recuperándose…, pero…—ve el cielo como si fuese a darle la voluntad para proseguir y para mi sorpresa lo hace:—…. Ella ha perdido…

Una puerta se azota.

Miro con incredulidad a Naruto y los dos, al mismo tiempo, vemos directamente hacia las puertas que dan la bienvenida a este lugar.

Un peli rojo, con un pantalón desgastado, cadenas colgando y una botella de vino en su boca, nos observa detenidamente.

Lo veo de abajo hacia arriba, sin ocultar lo sorprendida que estoy en este momento, y cuando él nota que lo estoy viendo hace una media sonrisa. Ya estoy cien por ciento segura de quien es.

 _Akasuna no Sasori,_ el guitarrista de la Banda Sexiest Fantasies...


End file.
